Promesse
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Est-ce que Sasuke a déjà parlé à Hinata? Mystère et boule de gomme, sauf si vous lisez cette histoire.
1. Prologue : La promesse

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une petite histoire centré autour des personnages de Sasuke et Hinata. Allez bonne lecture! j'attends vos impressions avec impatience

* * *

**Prologue : La promesse.**

« Eh bien, commença-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts, pour être honnête, il me fait peur.

- Peur ? La questionna Ino, perplexe. C'est tout ce que t'inspire Sasuke-kun ? De la peur ? »

Hinata hocha la timidement la tête. Puis elle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle vit que toutes les filles se concertèrent du regard puis pour en revenir vers elle. Hinata n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Tous ces regards braqués sur elle lui donnait envie de fuir cet onsen le plus vite possible.

« Eh bien c'est-à-dire que Uchiwa-san est un garçon très intimidant, répondit expliqua timidement Hinata.

- _Uchiwa_-_san_ ? Demanda Sakura, interpellée par cette dénomination. »

Certes Hinata était une jeune fille très polie mais aller jusqu'à l'appeler par son nom de famille…

Sakura examina attentivement Hinata. De ce qu'elle savait, Hinata n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Sasuke. Elle n'en avait même jamais parlé. Et ça attisait sa curiosité. La jeune fille, que l'on pouvait qualifier d'invisible, lui parut sous un jour nouveau.

« Ne, Hinata-Chan, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Sakura.

- Nani, Sakura-san ? Lui répondit doucement Hinata.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à Sasuke-kun ? Lui demanda très sérieusement Sakura.

- Non mais quelle question débile, Grand front! S'exclama Ino, en levant brusquement, les seins à l'air. Tu crois vraiment que le contraire serait possible. Tu perds tes neurones à force de trainer avec Naruto.

- Ah parce que toi tu l'as déjà vu lui parler, sale truie ! Lui répondit sur le même ton la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Eh bien non pas vraiment, répondit Ino d'une voix hésitante, pas de mes propres yeux. Mais… »

Ino réfléchit quelques instants, puis prise d'un doute, se rassit et se tourna vers Hinata, qui elle semblait vouloir fuir les deux furies.

« Alors Hinata, t'as déjà parlé avec Sasuke-kun ? Lui demanda à nouveau Sakura en croisant ses doigts, signe qu'elle était en pleine analyse.

- Eh bien une seule fois, répondit Hinata. »

Hinata remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans ses yeux. Puis elle se mit à raconter cet évènement d'une voix douce et posée, le regard lointain. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à revivre ce moment.

« Ca s'est passé lorsque j'avais 8 ans. A cette époque, ma sœur Hanabi, malgré ses trois ans, me surpassait déjà au combat. C'est à cette époque que mon cauchemar avait commencé, que les anciens envisageaient déjà de me désavouer en tant qu'héritière du clan Hyuga. Après tout, il leur fallait un héritier capable de rivaliser avec Uchiwa Itachi. »

Un sourire très triste se dessina sur le visage parfaitement calme d'Hinata. « Le génie et le déchet, murmura Hinata pour elle-même »

« Je souffrais tellement en ce temps-là. Mon oncle s'était fait exécuter par ma faute, Neji-Nisan me haïssait, ma sœur de trois ans me prenait en pitié et mon père ne me regardait même plus. »

« On m'a inscrit à l'académie ninja. Chose qui ne se faisait pas à l'époque. L'héritier devait être entrainé au dojo des Hyugas. Mais les anciens ont préféré qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Mais même à l'école je n'excellais pas. Tous les sensei disaient la même chose :élève agréable mais faible_._ »

« Et puis un jour, c'était après les cours, je m'étais isolée pour pleurer. Pleurer ma faiblesse, pleurer mon inutilité, pleurer mon existence. Et il a dû m'apercevoir, Uchiwa-san. Il s'est approché de moi et s'était agenouillé à mon niveau. Lui avait l'air radieux. »

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures_, m'avait-il demandé d'une voix très douce. »

- _Parce que je suis faible. Parce que ma sœur me surpasse. Parce que mon père a honte de moi. Parce que mon père ne me regarde même pas_, avais-je répondu en sanglotant. »

« Il s'est alors installé à côté de moi et m'a parlé de lui et de son frère. Du fait qu'il était constamment dans son ombre et que son père ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Je me souviens l'avoir compris. Je ressentais les mêmes sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis de ma sœur que lui vis-à-vis de son frère. »

_« Mais tu sais, Hinata, je me suis beaucoup entrainé. Je voulais surpasser mon frère à tout prix. Alors jour et nuit je me suis entrainé. Encore et encore. Et devine quoi au final ? _

_- Tu as surpassé ton frère ? _Demandai-je timidement.

_- Non, bien sûr que non, _répondit-il en riant les sourcils froncés de manières grotesques et les poings sur les hanches_, on parle d'Itachi voyons._

« Je me souviens mettre mise à rire avec lui après ça »

_- Non, mais j'ai réussi à attirer l'attention de mon père. Les mots qu'il a prononcés à ce moment-là resteront gravés dans mon cœur._

_- Et quels étaient-ils, _demandai-je.

_- Tu les connaitras de la bouche de ton père, _me répondit-il en souriant_. Lorsqu'il te les dira. J'en suis sûr Hinata. Avec beaucoup d'entrainement tu réussiras à rendre ton père fier de toi._

_- Je ne sais pas. _Avais-je répondu piteusement.

_- Je sais! On n'a qu'à se faire une promesse._

_- Une promesse ?_

_- Un jour tous les deux, on réussira à surpasser nos frères et sœurs respectifs, _dit-il en tendant le petit doigt. »

« Je me suis laissé emporter par son enthousiasme et lui ai tendu mon petit doigt à mon tour. Et puis il est rentré chez lui. C'était le jour du massacre des Uchiwas ».

« Après quoi je n'ai jamais réussi à l'approcher. Il était devenu tellement froid. Et il me faisait peur. Son regard vide et terne. Il n'avait plus cette lueur de bonheur, de joie de vivre et d'espérance.»

« Mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Je me suis mise à sa place. Si un jour mon père me reconnaissait et que ma sœur tuait tout mon clan. Je pense que je me serais enfermée, comme lui. Et que je ne voudrais de la pitié de personne. »

Hinata détacha son regard de la lune et revint à nouveau vers ses camarades. Sakura paraissait quelque peu abasourdit, Ino avait détourné son regard et Tenten lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Je suis vraiment nulle, dit doucement Hinata, je n'ai jamais correctement remercié Uchiwa-san pour ce qu'il avait fait. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration avant d'être interrompue par la ninja médic.

« Pourquoi, demanda Sakura en tremblant et en serrant ses poings, pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler Uchiwa-san ?

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Hinata visiblement perdue.

- Pourquoi tu continues à mettre de la distance entre lui et toi alors vous, que vous... »

Sakura n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Elle s'est sentie très mal en écoutant le récit d'Hinata. Cette fille qui n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour lui avait parlé de tellement de chose avec Sasuke. Elle a été tellement proche de lui. Et ça la rendait jalouse. Elle savait que Hinata n'était pas amoureuse de Sasuke. Ca l'avait toujours intriguée. Mais maintenant elle comprenait, et ce qu'elle comprenait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ca la blessait. Sakura prit sa serviette et sans plus un mot sortit du bain.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un peu plus loin, à une distance d'environ une palissade, Sasuke s'était figé en écoutant le récit d'Hinata. Tout ça à cause de ce pervers de Kiba qui a réussi à faire chanter Shino pour qu'il accepte d'envoyer un de ses insectes espions chez les filles. Un insecte envoyé chez les filles, l'autre restait chez les garçons : une vraie radio.

Au début, tous étaient ravis de pouvoir mater les filles dans leurs bains. Mais très vite ils constatèrent que les filles ne parlaient que de Sasuke et que leurs corps plongées dans l'eau et les vapeurs ne laissaient rien transparaitre de leurs formes. Les garçons se cassèrent un à un ne laissant plus que Shino, Sasuke, Neji et Naruto. Ce dernier insista auprès de Shino pour qu'il ne rappelle pas sa bestiole pour pourvoir continué à écouter Sakura tout en l'observant par un trou. « Quel abruti ! »

Mais lorsqu'Hinata arriva dans les bains, Shino et Neji emmenèrent Naruto loin de la source. Mais évidemment Shino oublia de rappeler ses insectes. Sasuke avait dû supporter tout une conversation sur sa personne : désormais il savait que Sakura voulait se marier avec lui, que Ino voulait se faire dévorer par lui et que Hinata avait peur de lui. Quoique cette dernière révélation l'avait quelque peu surpris. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Hinata, ne lui avait jamais parlé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à maintenant.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant de cette conversation avec Hinata. Même à l'âge de 8ans, Sasuke ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup des autres. Son monde à lui tournait autour du clan, de ses parents et de son frère. Mais ce jour-là, il était tellement heureux qu'il avait voulu partager son bonheur avec tout le monde. Et lorsqu'il la vit pleurer à chaude larme dans son coin, il avait été allé la voir.

Il se remémorait de sa détresse. Il l'avait parfaitement comprit, cette fille aux yeux lavande, inexistante aux yeux de son père. Il se souvenait avoir longuement discuté avec elle. Il se rappelait avoir adoré lui rendre son sourire, avoir apprécié son rire cristallin. _Hinata._ La seule fille a l'avoir cerné, à avoir compris ce qu'il avait perdu. A avoir respecté sa sollitude.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En sortant des vestiaires, Hinata croisa Sasuke dans le couloir. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et l'apostropha.

« Ano, Uchiwa-san. »

Ledit concerné se tourna et lui lança un regard inexpressif. Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et s'inclina respectueusement devant le jeune homme.

« Merci beaucoup, merci pour tout. »

Elle releva la tête et vit que le ninja semblait décontenancé. Elle se retourna pour continuer son chemin, lorsqu'elle entendit dire quelque chose qui la figea sur place.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, Hyuga. A toi de remplir ta part du marché »

Hinata se retourna brusquement mais le jeune homme était déjà partit.

_Hyuga Hinata…_

_Je vais garder un œil sur elle !_


	2. Chapter 1 : Full house

Bon je me suis décidée à faire une suite à cette fic. Le seul bémol, mais alors tout petit bémol, c'est que je me suis arrêtée dans le manga au moment où Sasuke rejoint Orochimaru. Le reste, je n'en ai entendu que des bribes. Donc ma fic va à coup sûr manquer de cohérence (surtout au niveau des caractères des personnages : ils auront les trits de caractères que je leurs connais). Je m'en excuse d'avance. Si vous trouvez des incohérences signalez-les-moi. Je pourrai toujours essayer de bidouiller quelque chose.

Autres choses à savoir: a l'origine il s'agissait d'un one-shot où il n'y avait qu'une espèce de complicité entre Sasuke et Hinata. Mais comme je l'ai rallongé, cette fic va devenir de la romance et le rating passe à T.

Bon allez passon aux rewiews maintenant!

**Hinata78: **Tu es la première personne à m'avoir envoyé un commentaire et ça je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Je me suis même sentie frustrée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. je ne voyais pas comment faire. Mais bon maintenant que je peux tout ce que j'ai envie de dire c'est **merci !** Ton commentaire a failli me faire pleurer (de joie). En tout cas t'es une des personnes qui m'a donnez envie de continuer cette fic. J'espère que aimeras la suite :)

**Myfiona and largo :** Bon voilà une suite à mon affaire. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!

**Lecteur2 passage :** Bonjour! Eh bien je n'ai jamais écrit en anglais donc il est possible que tu es lue une fic similaires à la mienne. Mais cela dit ton commentaire et tes encouragements me fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Ameko-chan :** Alors tout d'abord si je ne t'ai pas répondu plus tôt c'est pour te faire la surprise de la suite! Ensuite: tu rêve du Sasuke x Hinata ? Alors bienvenue au club ! Je suis super contente que mon one shot t'es plus. J'espère que la fic elle te plaira tout autant ! Pour ce qui est de l'amour entre Sasuke et Hinata, ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain . Ca serait trop facile ^^.

**Neverwithyou : **Voici la suite que tu m'as encouragée à écrire. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! (Enfin j'espère que c'est bien te cette fic dont tu parlais, vu que mon autre fic avait déjà une suite).

Bien chers lecteurs, j'ai juste envie de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture maintenant.

Ps: Autre remarque: j'ai la sale habitude de faire des chapitres très courts. J'espère que cela ne va pas vous empêcher d'apprécier ma fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Full House**

Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme. Allongé sur un futon, il fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Les trois dernières années de sa vie avait été tellement chaotique. Lui ayant finalement put satisfaire son désir de vengeance. Itachi était mort. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il avait continué de vivre avait disparu en même temps que son frère. Il avait tout sacrifié : sa patrie, ses amis et même son âme. Tout ça pour accomplir sa vengeance. Après ça, plus rien, il ne lui restait plus rien.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination sans faille de son coéquipier, ami, frère d'arme et de cœur : _Naruto. _Son ami avait acquis une telle notoriété dans le village qu'à lui seul, il a réussi à convaincre tout le village de laisser une seconde chance au dernier des Uchiwas.

L'Hokage et les chefs des différents clans ont accepté sous seul condition qu'il devait se racheter auprès de tout le village en accomplissant seul certaines missions qui selon eux étaient extrêmement difficiles.

Sasuke avait trouvé cette condition un peu trop facile. Comment un village qui avait rejeté un gamin sous prétexte qu'il possédait en lui le démon renard acceptait avec autant de légèreté le retour d'un renégat ?

Mais quelque part, il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question : il était le dernier des Uchiwas et les anciens ne pouvaient décemment pas dire adieux aux gênes des Uchiwas ou pire que le clan renaisse dans un village ennemi.

Non, pour les anciens la meilleures des décisions étaient de garder un œil sur le dernier des Uchiwas et cela, Sasuke en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais quelques parts il s'en moquait. Du moment qu'il pouvait rester dans le village avec ses deux amis, cela lui suffisait amplement. Naruto et Sakura étaient désormais la seule famille qui lui restait. Même si cette dernière voulait _vraiment_ faire partie de sa famille s'il se fiait aux affirmations de la rose dans l'onsen.

Honnêtement, jamais il ne pourrait épouser Sakura. Il appréciait certes la jeune fille mais uniquement en tant qu'amie. Et il ne se voyait absolument pas sortir avec elle tout en sachant pertinemment que Naruto était fou d'elle. Il tenait bien trop à son ami pour lui faire du mal.

Avant, il se serait éperdument fichu de ces histoires de cœur. Mais depuis que sa vie avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité, Sasuke faisait davantage attention à ses amis et à leurs sentiments. Et pas seulement à ceux de ses amis mais aussi à ceux de ses camarades. Ils avaient eu du mal à accepter son retour, surtout Kiba. Ce dernier était une personne pour laquelle la fidélité était une chose sacrée. Et la trahison de Sasuke lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Mais avec le temps tous s'y sont habitués et Kiba a même décidé de faire un pas vers lui en l'invitant personnellement à passer un week-end en source thermale en compagnie des autres.

Même si cela ne l'emballait pas trop, Sasuke s'était mal vu décliner l'offre. Et se doutait bien qu'il allait s'ennuyer. Et c'était le cas.

Sasuke soupira. Il ne pouvait même pas provoquer Naruto en combat, ce dernier étant trop occuper à boire du saké avec Kiba.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ici, murmura-t-il ».

Il se décida alors à sortir « prendre l'air ». Il ne supportait plus de rester enfermer à ne rien faire. Il explora alors les environs et sentis soudain une présence à quelque mètres de lui. Il s'approcha et vis une ombre exécuter une série de mouvement dans le vide.

« Qui irait s'entrainer à une heure aussi tardive, se demanda-t-il »

Il s'approcha davantage et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata fit apparaitre du chakra dans la paume de sa main et continua à donner une série de coup dans le vide.

« Tes coups ne sont pas assez puissants, entendit-elle »

Elle se tourna vers la source de la voix.

« Uchiwa-san, s'exclama-t-elle, depuis quand êtes… »

- Depuis environs une bonne dizaine de minutes, la coupa Sasuke d'une voix tranchante. »

« Moi qui pensais que les Hyugas possédaient une vision de 360 degrés, poursuivit narquoisement Sasuke. »

Hinata ne répondit pas et baissa honteusement la tête. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence alors que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était là. Que devait-elle répondre à cela ?

« Tes appuies ne sont pas assez stables non plus, continua Sasuke »

Hinata sentant la voix de Sasuke se rapprocher, leva les yeux mais ne le vit pas. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Sasuke qui se tenait à deux pas d'elle, un rictus moqueur accroché au visage.

« Trop lente, finit-il ».

Hinata resta figée quelques minutes puis se décida à activer son byakugan et fonça sur Sasuke qui fut surpris un millième de seconde par le revirement d'Hinata. Mais il s'exécuta et parvint facilement à éviter les assauts de la jeune femme. Mais Hinata était persévérante et patiente constata Sasuke au fur et à mesure que durait l'échange, les mouvements de l'héritière gagnaient en précision et Sasuke jugea qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin. Il augmenta brusquement sa vitesse et se retrouva à nouveau derrière Hinata, un kunai au niveau de la nuque. La jeune femme abdiqua et Sasuke baissa son arme.

Hinata ne voulait pas croiser le regard du jeune homme. Sa lamentable prestation parlait pour elle. Les seuls mots qu'elle put entendre furent :

_Demain même lieu, même heure._


	3. Chapter 2 : Life

Bonjours tout le monde! Désolée pour mon retard. J'ai un peu tardé dans la publication de ce chapitre , qui est encore plus court que le précédent mais c'était nécessaire! Je ne peux que m'excuser mais je ne sais pas écrire de long chapitre Bon allez sans plus tarder voici la suite !

**A guest :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. CA me booste et me motive tu peux pas savoir comment ! Sinon pour la longueur de mes chapitres,ca me rassure que ça ne te dérange pas trop.

**A myfiona and Largo : **Merci , merci beaucoup pour tes conseils. * Tisiphone s'incline respectueusement*. Je viens de corriger mes fautes. Ma fic, ton petit bonheur de la soirée ? * Tisiphone rougit dans son coin*. Bon sinon je comprend que le truc du onsen soit un peu compliqué à comprendre alors je m'explique: Kiba, qui a été plutôt froid avec Sasuke depuis son retour, ne lui proposait jamais de sortie. Et là, le cher Kiba s'est décidé à inclure Sasuke lors de cette sortie au Onsen qu'il a proposé à ses coéquipiers, Naruto et Sakura, l'equipe d'Ino et de Neji. Voili voilou :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Life**

Hinata s'avança vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle avait passé toute la journée à se demander ce que Sasuke envisageait de faire. Elle arriva à destination et vit que Sasuke était déjà là. La sentant arriver, il se tourna vers elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il prit la parole.

« Tes mouvements sont très fluides mais tes appuies ne sont pas assez stables, tes coups sont assez précis mais pas assez puissant et tu te bases trop sur tes yeux. Tu ne fais pas assez appel à ton instinct, énuméra Sasuke. Des objections ? »

Hinata secoua la tête. Sasuke poursuivit.

« Enlève ton bandeau, dit Sasuke en pointant du doigt le tissu qui recouvrait son cou, et bande-toi les yeux. »

Hinata, bien que perplexe, s'exécuta néanmoins sans mot dire.

« Je vais te lancer de nombreux objets, kunai, shurikens et autres. Il te faudra les éviter. Et interdictions de te servir de ton byakugan. Pour éviter de trop t'amocher, je commencerais par des aiguilles. »

Malgré le tissu qui recouvrait ses yeux, Hinata devina que Sasuke devait arborer un sourire moqueur. Cela se devinait au ton de sa voix. Hinata se concentra et attendit. Une première aiguille se planta dans son bras gauche. Hinata essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser et essaya de prévoir la seconde. Mais celle-ci se logea dans cuisse sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle la retira tant bien que mal mais fut vite mitrailler par une pluie d'aiguille. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond de la zone bombardée et attendit le nouvel assaut.

« C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, l'entendit-elle murmurer. »

Hinata sentit toute sa détermination fondre. Elle se retint difficilement de pleurer. Elle attrapa son bras gauche, signe qu'elle était dans un état de détresse. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Cette même sensation que lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à son père, sous son regard inquisiteur. Elle voulait fuir cet endroit. Fuir l'Uchiwa.

« Si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser partir, tu te trompes Hyuga ! Tant que tu n'auras pas esquivé une de mes aiguilles, je ne te laisserais pas, déclara calmement Sasuke.»

Juste une aiguille se dit Hinata. Juste une et après ça sera finis. Oui juste une. Hinata se concentra intensément. Elle tendit l'oreille. L'aiguille sifflera, se dit-elle, ce n'est que de cette façon que je pourrais l'éviter. Elle entendit le fameux sifflement et se décala rapidement. Elle l'entendit l'aiguille s'écraser au sol. Ce son lui apparut comme étant le plus beau son de l'univers. Elle se détendit. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

« Uchiwa-san ?

- Ta plus grande faiblesse c'est bien ton manque de confiance en toi, énonça Sasuke.

Hinata sentit son bandeau quitter ses yeux. Il avait défait le nœud uniquement avec son chakra, constata-elle.

- Alors maintenant, si quelqu'un remet en question tes capacités, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, souviens-toi juste de cet entrainement, de l'instant où tu as entendis l'aiguille atterrir à tes pieds. Accroche-toi à cette petite victoire et ne laisse personne douter de tes capacités, sinon c'est la mort assuré.

Hinata l'écouta consciencieusement. La voix de Sasuke était calme et maîtrisée mais elle avait cette impression qu'il répétait mot pour mot les paroles de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hai, répondit-elle fermement. »

Hinata se banda à nouveau les yeux et Sasuke comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il recommença avec les aiguilles et Hinata parvint à en éviter plus de la moitié cette fois.

* * *

Bon sinon j'essaierai de poster la suite demain !


	4. Chapter 3 : Time between dog and wolf

Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors voici le troisième chapitre. Toujours aussi court mais avec plus d'amour et moins de guerre ! Je vous en dis pas plus !**  
**

**Myfiona and largo :** merci de suivre ma fic. Tes commentaires sont toujours le bienvenus. Un changement dans mon écriture ? Surement le fait que lorsque je ne parle que de scène romantique, je me sens vite en panne d'inspiration. En tout cas merci encore.

**Guest :** merci pour tes compliments et sans plus tarder voici la suite ! Peu de lignes, beaucoup de contenu ( enfin je crois, mais c'est à toi de me le confirmer ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Time between dog and wolf.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sasuke entrainait Hinata. Depuis la fin du séjour dans les sources thermales, ils s'entrainaient tous les crépuscules au sommet d'une falaise. Hinata se rendit comme à son habitude sur le lieu de son entrainement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Hinata nageait dans le bonheur, même son père l'avait remarqué : son ainée avait fait d'incroyable progrès et semblait sur un petit nuage.

Et tout cela elle le devait entièrement à Sasuke.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la falaise, elle vit que Sasuke n'était pas encore là. Elle s'installa alors sur une espèce de muret et attendit patiemment son mentor. Mais bien qu'elle lui soit très reconnaissante, Hinata ne pouvait d'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi le possesseur du Sharigan s'embêtait à l'entrainer, elle, fardeau du clan Hyuga ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du fameux brun. Il avait une main poséee sur la base du cou.

« Uchiwa-san, mais vous êtes blessé, constata Hinata.

- Hinata, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler Uchiwa-san, déclara Sasuke en soupirant. On le même âge je te signale.

Puis désignant sa blessure, il continua :

- Ah et ça ? Je viens de livrer un combat avec Naruto. Et lui est bien plus amoché que moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air goguenard.

- Naruto-kun est blessé, s'exclama vivement la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond. Comment va-t-il ? »

Sasuke fut surpris par la réaction Hinata. Il s'installa près d'elle sur le muret et lui répondit néanmoins.

« Bah à l'heure qu'il est il doit être entrain de se faire soigner par Sakura.

- Ah d'accord, répondit doucement Hinata, visiblement soulagée. »

Elle se rassit sur le muret et se souvint que Sasuke était lui aussi blessé. Elle sortit alors un pot de son manteau et le tendit à Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce s'est, demanda-t-il en examinant suspicieusement l'objet.

- Un onguent que j'ai fabriqué, lui répondit Hinata. Pour votre blessure. »

Sasuke sembla hésité un moment mais choisit tout de même de se l'appliquer. Hinata en profita pour lui faire part de ses interrogations.

« Ano, Sasuke-san, Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Demanda Hinata prudemment. »

Un ange passa. Sasuke se tourna vers la Hyuga et la jugea la jeune fille du regard. Celle-ci s'était mise à jouer avec ses index.

« Je me demandais bien quand est-ce que tu allais poser la question, ricana Sasuke. J'avais bien failli attendre. »

Hinata le regarda, perturbée par sa réaction. Il se moquait encore d'elle ! Hinata serra les poings et le regarda avec détermination. Elle lui prouverait qu'elle avait confiance en elle-même. Sasuke plongea son regard dans les lavandes d'Hinata. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, il en fut satisfait. Elle appliquait ses conseils à la lettre. (1)

« Pour être honnête, commença Sasuke, la première fois c'est parce que je m'ennuyais. J'en avais marre de poireauter seul dans ma chambre, alors je suis sorti et je t'ai vu t'entrainer. Je m'en suis mêlé pour passer le temps. »

Il s'arrêta pour voir la réaction d'Hinata. Elle l'écoutait juste attentivement. Aucune déception ou autre.

« Et puis en me battant contre toi, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais faible, loin de pouvoir surpasser ta sœur. A des années lumières de battre un jour ton père. Et j'y ai vu là un nouveau défi. Moi Uchiwa Sasuke, serais-je assez bon pour pouvoir endurcir une fille aussi faible que l'héritière des Hyugas ? »

Les mots de Sasuke avaient beau être cruels, Hinata ne flancha pas. Parce qu'entre les lignes, elle voyait de la tristesse. Oui Sasuke tentait de réaliser à travers elle, un rêve que lui ne pouvait plus : surpasser son frère sous les yeux de son père.

« Tu es déçue ? Demanda posément Sasuke. Sa voix était monocorde.

Hinata secoua la tête.

- Non, moi ça me va. Ton entrainement commence déjà à m'endurcir ». Sa voix témoignait d'une volonté sans faille. (2)

Sasuke fut décontenancé. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. N'importe qui aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à ses mots (3). _Mais elle !_

« Au fait Hinata.

- Oui Sasuke-san ?

- Ton onguent est vraiment efficace ! »

* * *

(1) Bon imaginez la scène : les deux, seuls, yeux dans les yeux, un magnifique coucher de soleil dans le dos. *Soupir*

(2) Notez le changement de ton : elle vient de le tutoyer ! Mais ça vous l'aviez remarqué hein … N'est-ce pas ?

(3) Moi oui en tout cas mais ça on s'en fout.


	5. Chapter 4 : Stairway to heaven

Bonjours chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup plus long, pour m'excuser de mon retard dans la publication de ce chapitre!

Merci pour vos encouragements!

**Aux deux Guest** (si deux il y a): J'espère que vous avez passez une bonne japan expo! Et oui, sasuke montre un léger attachement à Hinata mais... Bon j'en dis pas plus, vous verrez ^^.

**A myfiona and largo :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca me rebooste de savoir que tu suis ma fic. Sinon oui Hinata devient pas à pas plus forte ( surement parce qu'elle l'était déjà mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le montrer).

**A Hinata78 :** Chouette ma première revieweuse ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ! Et encore plus ravie de voir que ma fic te plait toujours autant ! Je te répondrais ici-même vu qu'il ne s'agit plus d'un one-shot. La dernière fois je ne savais pas trop comment de répondre.

Bon je ne vous entrave pas plus longtemps : passe à la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Stairway to Heaven.**

Cela faisait environs maintenant un mois que Sasuke entrainait Hinata. Et de temps à autre, ils s'arrêtaient le temps de manger les mets préparés avec grand soin par Hinata, le tout en regardant les derniers rayons du soleil disparaitre du haut de la falaise.

Hinata avala sa dernière bouchée d'onigiri. Elle laissa pendre ses pieds dans le vide et savoura la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. Leurs repas étaient toujours très silencieux, mais pas un silence gêné ou pesant. Non, il s'agissait d'un silence très reposant. Hinata se surprenait à être très heureuse dans ces moments-là.

Elle se releva et alla rejoindre son mentor qui avait quitté la « table » un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

« Je pars en mission demain. On reprendra ton entrainement dès que je serais de retour. »

Hinata hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, tout son être se remplissait d'un vide pesant (1). Et ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez elle, en voyant sa sœur que la désagréable sensation cessait.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata attendait à l'entrée du village l'arrivée de l'équipe 7. Elle s'était réveillée plus tôt pour ne pas manquer leur départ. Elle observa le sac qu'elle tenait à la main et espéra que son contenu plaira à un certain blond.

Elle leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et vit Naruto qui avançait d'un pas déterminé en tête. Le garçon n'avait pas changé depuis l'Académie, toujours aussi souriant. Et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Derrière lui se tenait Sasuke et Sakura.

Lorsqu'il la remarqua finalement, Naruto, bien que surprit, la salua avec enthousiasme. Ce qui a eut pour effet de faire rougir la jolie brune.

« Ano, j'ai entendu dire que vous partiez en mission alors je suis venue vous souhaiter bonne chance, dit d'une toute petite voix Hinata. »

Puis elle tendit timidement son sac à Naruto.

« C'est pour moi, s'exclama Naruto surpris »

Hinata hocha la tête, les joues toujours aussi roses.

« Thank you Hinata-chan ! Tu es vraiment la fille la plus gentille du village »

Hinata prit une teinte pivoine. Le compliment lui allait droit au cœur.

« Eh regardez ce qu'Hinata-chan vient de m'offrir, hurla Naruto à ses coéquipiers. »

Il leur montra les plats qu'avait préparés la Hyuga. Sakura regarda le contenu du sac d'un air intrigué, curieuse de ce que la jeune fille avait pût préparer. Et Sasuke, quant à lui se contenta d'observer Hinata, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Hinata qui regardait timidement Naruto sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle se tourna à son tour vers Sasuke et leur regard se croisèrent.

« Naruto, Sakura, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. On ne peut pas se permettre d'accumuler du retard, dit Sasuke, rompant par la même occasion le contact visuel avec Hinata. »

Sasuke passa à côté d'Hinata, sans plus lui accorder de regard et franchit les portes du village. Sakura et Naruto lui courirent après, ce dernier remerciant néanmoins la jeune héritière une nouvelle fois.

Hinata l'entendit vanter ses talents culinaires mais même cela ne lui arracha aucun sourire ou rougissement. Hinata se sentait très mal. L'indifférence de Sasuke lui avait mis la mort dans l'âme. Et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, comme un reproche. Mais qu'avait-elle fait de travers ? Elle ne savait pas mais sentait tout de même ce sentiment de culpabilité l'étreindre. (2)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke, installé sur un rocher observait Naruto se goinfrer de la cuisine d'Hinata. Se sentant observé, Naruto se tourna vers son vers meilleur ami et lui tendit un onigiri.

« Tiens mange, c'est super bon ! Hinata est une super cuisinière, s'exclama joyeusement Naruto. »

Qu'Hinata cuisinait bien, ça il le savait déjà. Après tout il avait déjà mangé ses plats, en haut d'une falaise en compagnie de la jeune fille.

« C'est pour toi qu'elle a cuisiné, crétin, alors mange et tais-toi, répliqua Sasuke en déclinant l'offre.

- Euh non je ne crois pas, rétorqua Naruto la bouche pleine. Regarde ! »

Il lui tendit un bentô où était écrit « _Pour Sasuke-san_ ». Sasuke était vraiment surpris. Il ouvrit la boite et fut surpris par le contenu : les plats était agencé de sorte qu'on puisse lire « Arigatô ».

« Ah et regarde il y en a même un pour Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan est vraiment très gentille. Elle n'oublie vraiment personne. »

Sasuke regarda le contenu de son repas. Il était touché, sincèrement par le geste de la jeune fille. Lui qui le matin même s'est conduit comme le plus parfait des abrutis.

Il entama son repas après un « Itadakimasu » et lorsque la première bouchée se répandit dans sa bouche, il se rendit compte qu'il voulait retourner à cette falaise. Que le couché de soleil lui manquait. Que la sensation de ses pieds balançant dans le vide lui faisait défaut. Mais surtout ce qui lui manquait était indéniablement la présence féminine d'Hinata, douce et relaxante.

_Manger un repas d'Hinata ne valait pas le coup si elle n'était pas là pour le partager._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

De son côté Hinata s'entrainait en compagnie de Shino, Kiba et Akamaru. Elle avait beaucoup gagné en esquive et en précision. Elle n'utilisait que rarement son Byakugan comme le lui avait conseillé son mentor.

_Essaie en premier de maitriser les bases du combat au corps à corps puis tu pourras te focaliser sur l'utilisation du Byakugan._

Elle esquiva assez facilement les assauts tandis que Kiba lançait une multitude d'assaut. Kiba attaquait, elle se défendait. Shino arrêta l'entrainement.

« Hinata tu as fait de gros progrès niveau défense, lui fit savoir Shino qui les a observé durant leurs échanges.

- Énormes progrès tu veux dire, répliqua Kiba. Je n'ai même pas réussi à te toucher. »

- Mais Kiba-kun, tu n'as même pas utilisé le quart de ta force, protesta Hinata.

- Peut-être bien Hinata, mais vu comment t'es parti, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras insaisissable même pour un ninja aussi talentueux que moi, rajouta fièrement Kiba en se tournant vers Shino. »

Shino ne put que confirmer d'un hochement de tête les affirmations de l'homme-chien. Hinata regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient tellement heureux pour elle, tellement fières de ses progrès. Hinata se dit qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis aussi gentils et attentionnés.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit Hinata d'un air déterminé. »

Depuis qu'elle s'entrainait avec Sasuke, Hinata avait de plus en plus confiance en ses capacités. En rencontrant Naruto, elle avait redoublé d'acharnement dans ses entrainements car il lui apporté l'espoir. Avec Sasuke, elle avait acquis la dernière chose qui lui manquait pour progresser : la confiance en soi. Et ses amis eux croyaient en elle. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait avancer, devenir plus forte et être reconnu par son clan.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim, grogna Kiba tout en s'étirant.

- Hinata tu as apporté quelque chose, demanda Shino. »

Hinata hocha la tête.

« T'es bien la meilleure ! s'exclama Kiba. »

Et sans plus attendre, les trois amis (Akamaru grogne), oups pardon, les quatre amis dévorèrent leurs repas.

« Au fait c'est bien demain la fête du village, demanda Kiba.

- Hm, confirma Shino.

- On pourrait y aller ensemble alors, proposa Kiba.

- Moi je veux bien, dit Hinata.

- Moi ça me va, dit Shino.

- Ok. Bon Shino et moi on passera te chercher vers 18 heures, ça te va Hinata ? »

Hinata acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. Hinata se dirigea vers sa maison d'un pas serein. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé et se dit que demain la fête sera sûrement amusante. (3)

* * *

(1):Admirez l'antiphrase !

(2):Sentiment de culpabilité ou d'infidélité ma petite ? *Tisiphone joue les psys*

(3):Ma pauvre si tu savais combien tu te trompais…Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que je viens de spoilé. Ahhh !)


	6. Chapter 5 : Hotaru no Hikari

**A Guest : **Alors est-ce que Sasuke est bien jaloux ? That's the question ... Et la réponse est oui. Du moins un peu. Je crois plus qu'il prend conscience de quelque chose qui le met un peu en rogne et le déstabilise. Ah tu ne trouves pas ça trop rapide. Tant mieux ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire.

**A Hinata78 : **Ta review me touche profondément. Vraiment! Si ma fic peut t'apporter un peu de joie alors je suis boostée à bloc pour la continuer ! (même si je tarde quelque peu à publier ...)

**A misshina : **Un commentaire simple, vif, rapide mais qui veut tout dire ^^. Tiens voilà la suite! Et désolée d'avoir tardé :)

**A History-HinaSasu : **Ouah une nouvelle lectrice ! Tout d'abord j'ai envie de te dire : merci pour ton commentaire. Ensuite j'ai envie de te dire : Bonne appétit! Alors la mission, on en entendra pas vraiment parler. Un truc de routine quoi... (Tisiphone salue humblement l'ange qui vient de passer ). ^^. Ah oui et avant de te laisser lire la suite, il faut que tu sache une chose : j'attend impatiemment la suite de **ta** **fic, **tu sais secret story version naruto ?

Bon allez chers lecteurs, on ne verra pas beaucoup le glaçon de cette histoire dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est un chapitre assez important, bien que relativement court. Le prochain sera plus long !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Hotaru no Hikari**

Hinata se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et rajusta son yukata. Elle avait opté pour un tissu sombre, violet foncé, orné de motif couleur lavande. La ceinture quant à elle était bleue nuit.

Hinata attacha ensuite ses cheveux en catogan à l'aide d'un tissu de la même couleur que les motifs de son kimono et les ramena sur son épaule gauche. Quelque mèche venait librement encadrer son visage. Elle enfila des boucles d'oreille en perle et regarda le résulta. Bien.

« Tu ne te maquille pas, Nee-san ? Entendit-elle ».

Sa sœur Hanabi venait de renter dans la pièce. Hinata se retourna et lui sourit.

« Non, je n'aime pas trop le maquillage.

-Dans ce cas-là moi non plus je en me maquille pas ! »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa sœur avec tendresse. Hanabi et elle n'étaient peut être pas complices mais elles s'aimaient énormément. Même si l'environnement dans lequel elle vivait leur dictait de haïr sa sœur, Hinata ne pouvait s'y résoudre : Hanabi était tellement attachante et très prévenante vis-à-vis d'elle, même si elle essayait de l'être discrètement. Hanabi prenait des airs supérieurs mais au fond Hinata savait que sa sœur l'aimait. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Ne, Hanabi-Chan, avec qui tu vas à la fête ?

-Eh bien je…

Hanabi détourna la tête d'un air gêné. Hinata la regarda puis lui sourit tendrement.

« Allons-y ensemble, Imoto-san.

-Vraiment ! S'exclama Hanabi. »

Puis reprenant de sa contenance elle reprit : « Euh je veux dire, comme tu veux ! ».

« Kiba-kun et Shino-kun ne devraient plus tarder, déclara Hinata en regardant la montre d'argent attaché à son poignet.

« Hein Inuzuka Kiba sera là ! Hurla soudainement Hanabi.

-Bien sûr, répondit Hinata en jetant un regard intrigué à sa cadette. »

Hanabi détourna son regard tandis que sa sœur la scrutait des yeux silencieusement. Leur 'échange' fut interrompu par une servante qui leur signala que Kiba et Shino était arrivé. Les deux sœurs se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes (Tisiphone : Tout doux Akamaru !) et **le chien**.

« Ah la morveuse est là aussi, constata Kiba en les voyant arriver.

- Je ne suis pas une morveuse, s'énerva Hanabi, les poings serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Akamaru et lui caressa le pelage gentiment et le salua. Elle aimait beaucoup l'animal, contrairement au maitre.

« En tout cas cette tenue te va à ravir Hinata, la complimenta Kiba. »

Puis se tournant vers Hanabi avant que celle-ci ne se vexe :

« Toi aussi t'es plutôt pas mal…

Hanabi se mit à sourire.

… pour une morveuse. »

Hanabi s'énerva pour de bon et se jeta sur lui. Kiba évita le coup et se mit à courir, tentant d'échapper à la furie qui était à ses talons.

Hinata observa la scène, en compagnie de Shino, puis se mit à rire. Sa petite sœur avait vraiment de l'énergie à revendre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata sortit son porte monnaie de sa manche et tendit quelque pièces aux marchands. Puis elle tendit les friandises qu'elle venait d'acheter à sa sœur. Hanabi regarda sa sœur puis murmurant un faible merci les accepta.

« Oï Kiba, Shino, Hinata! »

Les principaux concernés se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Naruto venait d'apparaitre, en compagnie de Sakura.

« Konbanwa Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, dit Hinata un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Hinata, ton repas était super bon, comme d'habitude !

- Oui c'était très bon, confirma gentiment Sakura. Ca m'oblige même à être d'accord avec ce baka de Naruto pour une fois !

- Sakura-chan…dit Naruto d'un air dépité. »

Hinata scruta les alentours. Pour être honnête elle n'avait pas vraiment suivit la conversation.

« Ano, Sasuke-san n'est pas avec vous ? Finit-elle cependant par demander.

Sakura tiqua sur la dénomination utilisé par Hinata. _Depuis quand elle l'appelle Sasuke-san, celle-là ?_

- Bah il n'a pas voulu venir. Apparemment les festivités c'est pas son truc.

- Ah, je vois, répondit pensivement Hinata. »

Un ange passa.

« Dis Hinata, je me pose la question depuis un moment, mais, est-ce que c'est ta sœur cette fille ?

- Ah gomen, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Naruto-kun voici Hanabi, ma petite sœur. Hanabi voici Naruto-kun, un ami.

Hanabi examina longuement Naruto.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui avais battu Neji-nii-san au tournoi des chunins ? Demanda-t-elle pour finir. »

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête, un air fier et triomphant dansant sur son visage. Hinata sourit rêveusement en repensant à ce jour-là, où l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde s'était battu pour elle. Hanabi regarda successivement Naruto et son ainée.

« Si tu t'avise de faire souffrir ma sœur, je te tue ! »

La voix d'Hanabi était tombée tel un couperet, tranchante et implacable. Puis elle planta les deux adultes et se dirigea en courant vers un autre stand. Hinata regarda sa petite sœur s'en aller. La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. Naruto quant à lui se demanda quelle mouche avait piqué cette gamine.

« Hinata, est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait souffrir ? Demanda Naruto d'un air perplexe.

- Non pas du tout, s'exclama Hinata. Je suis désolée Naruto-kun, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit.

- Bah c'est pourtant évident non ? Intervint Sakura en s'avançant. Ta petite sœur cherche à te protéger. Elle ne veut pas que Naruto te fasse souffrir.

- Faire du mal à Hinata ? Mais jamais je n'attaquerais Hinata ! Récria Naruto.

- Mais je ne te parle pas de ça, baka ! Je parle du fait que puisse faire souffrir Hinata-san sur un plan sentimental ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tourna alors vers Hinata et lui dit :

« Je crois que ta sœur a pris conscience des sentiments que tu avais à l'égard de Naruto. »


	7. Chapter 6 : Autumn in my heart

Chapitre 6 : Autumn in my Heart.

Sakura savait que ce qu'elle faisait était très bas, mesquin voire pervers. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'exposer au grand jour les sentiments de la jeune Hyuga pour son coéquipier à sa place. Sakura savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, qu'Hinata était une très gentille personne.

Mais elle savait aussi que Hinata se rapprochait dangereusement de Sasuke-kun et que ce dernier pourrait en tomber amoureux. Elle avait bien vu le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il avait vu le bentô qu'Hinata lui avait préparé. Un regard tellement doux, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sasuke allait finir par s'attacher à cette fille et il en souffrirait forcément.

Oui il en souffrirait parce qu'Hinata aimait Naruto depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour s'enticher d'un autre garçon. Et Sasuke finirait par avoir le cœur brisé. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Si Naruto et Hinata sortait ensemble, alors Sasuke-kun se détournerait automatiquement d'Hinata. Il ne mettrait jamais à mal son amitié avec Naruto pour une fille. Oui, elle faisait tout cela pour Sasuke ! Ca n'avait là rien d'un acte égoïste (1).

Et puis elle ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses entre Hinata et Naruto. Oui, elle faisait juste en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble avant que Sasuke ne tombe amoureux d'Hinata. Oui, c'est ça !

Dans le fond ce qu'elle faisait était une chose tout à fait louable (2).

Mais lorsqu'elle observa la réaction d'Hinata, Sakura perdit toutes ses convictions. La jeune fille la fixait d'un air abasourdit, proche du dégout. Sakura et Hinata n'avait jamais été de grandes amies mais une certaine confiance s'était instaurée entre elles. Du moins c'est ce que croyait Hinata.

Un silence glacial s'était installé. Hinata regardait toujours Sakura et celle-ci baissa les yeux.

« Ha, ha, rit Naruto sans grande convictions pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est très drôle. Comme si Hinata pouvait être amoureuse de moi. »

Naruto se tourna alors vers Hinata pour chercher l'approbation de celle-ci. Il attendait qu'elle ne mette à rire de la bonne plaisanterie de Sakura. Mais rien ne vint. Hinata regarda Naruto, puis elle baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait humiliée et surtout trahit.

« Hinata… » La voix de Naruto mourut dans sa gorge. Pourquoi Hinata ne disait rien ? Pourquoi ?

« Gomenasai, Naruto-kun, murmura la jeune femme, avant de s'enfuir. »

Hinata pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en s'acharnant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle était venue se réfugier dans le seul lieu où elle se sentait apaiser : la falaise.

« Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste »

Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ses mots, telle une litanie.

« Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Hinata se tourna et vit Sasuke. Il semblait un brin perplexe, même s'il y avait de quoi : Hinata vêtue d'un yukata, le visage ravagé de larme, entrain de s'acharner contre un arbre. Honnêtement ça faisait peur à voir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hinata retourna à sa principale occupation, à savoir torturer un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Ce n'est qu'une sale garce, répétait Hinata tout en ponctuant ses mots par un coup.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Sasuke visiblement excédé du peu d'attention que la jeune femme lui accordait.

-Haruno Sakura, répondit Hinata, d'une voix amer. »

Le visage de Sasuke se ferma immédiatement.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, lui dit Sasuke d'une voix glaciale. »

Il ne laisserait jamais personne insulter son amie. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait même pas. Elle continuait à s'acharner sur le pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé. Sasuke s'énerva pour de bon et lui attrapa violemment le poignet pour la forcer à le regarder. Hinata tordit son poignet pour se défaire de la poigne de Sasuke. Alors il l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

« Excuse-toi ! Lui somma-t-il d'une voix implacable.

-M'excuser … souffla doucement Hinata.

-Pour avoir salie le nom de Sakura. »

Hinata releva la tête et regarda Sasuke. Mais son regard était vitreux. Comme si elle n'était pas avec lui, comme si elle était ailleurs. Loin de lui…

Sasuke raffermit son emprise autour du cou d'Hinata. Puis voyant qu'Hinata ne s'exécutait toujours pas, il relâcha la pression. Il comprit qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer l'héritière des Hyugas.

De son côté Hinata glissa doucement le long de l'arbre jusqu'à tomber à terre. Là elle replia ses jambes sur son menton et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes. Les larmes se remirent à couler à flot. Hinata sanglotait et peinait à respirer. La douleur déferlait en elle telle une rivière de chocolat.

« Comment vais-je regarder à nouveau Naruto-kun ? ». Elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question.

Elle repensa à cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui il y a un an. Cette conversation qui l'avait convaincue de ne pas révéler ses sentiments au blond.

_Tu sais Hinata, Sakura-chan a beau être effrayante parfois mais c'est la première personne à m'avoir adressé la parole. Je me souviendrais toujours de son sourire et du ruban rouge qu'elle portait. Ruban qui mettait admirablement bien en valeur son grand front. _

Un an plus tôt, il lui avait fait ses sentiments pour Sakura. Il lui avait expliqué que s'il aimait autant Sakura c'était parce qu'elle avait été la première fille à lui avoir parlé, à s'être montré gentil avec lui à l'Académie des ninjas. Et que même si par la suite elle l'avait évité comme la peste il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Hinata avait compris que Naruto-kun aimait énormément Sakura, que pour elle il aurait été prêt à tout.

_Tu sais Naruto-kun, s'il te prend l'envie de parler de Sakura à quelqu'un, te confier ou autres, alors je serais là. J'essaierai au mieux de t'aider._

Hinata avait choisit de jeter ses sentiments au placard. Elle se revoyait dire ses mots à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite. Pour que Naruto puisse avancer librement dans sa conquête, pour qu'un jour il parvienne à être aimé de Sakura en retour. Et elle n'avait jamais regretté ce choix.

_Thank you Hinata ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure !_

Depuis elle s'efforçait d'oublier Naruto-kun et de ne plus le considérer que comme un ami. Après tout, tout ce qu'Hinata souhaitait était que Naruto trouve le bonheur un jour. Ils avaient tous les deux connu l'exclusion et étaient en quête d'amour. Elle ne pouvait que souhaiter que cela lui arrive, même si ce n'était pas avec elle.

Mais maintenant, comment allait-elle de nouveau lui faire face ? Il devait se sentir tellement trahi. La seule personne à laquelle il avait confié clairement ses sentiments, la seule personne qui l'avait encouragé à aimer Sakura, l'aimait en cachette. A l'heure qu'il est, Naruto-kun devait sûrement se dire qu'elle avait joué double jeu, qu'elle avait profité de sa naïveté. Les sanglots d'Hinata redoublèrent à cette pensée.

Naruto était quelqu'un de très droit, il viendrait sûrement discuter avec elle pour la rejeter en bonne et dû forme. Elle qui voulait oublier Naruto avec le temps, de manière plus douce, va recevoir son refus en pleine face. Et elle ne savait pas si son cœur le supporterait.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Constatation simple mais véridique. Il observait la jeune Hyuga passer des larmes à la colère pour finir à la détresse. Et maintenant elle s'était écroulée.

Que devait-il faire du corps d'Hinata ? Que devait-il faire d'une Hinata inconsciente, gisant près d'un arbre. Sasuke soupira. Il était encore un peu énervé contre elle d'avoir insulté Sakura mais se décida tout de même à la ramener à ses coéquipiers. Eux sauront quoi faire. Ils devaient sûrement être à la fête.

Sasuke observa Hinata et vit que le tissu qui devait surement retenir ses cheveux, ne retenait plus grands choses. Sasuke retira le ruban et la souleva. Il l'amena sur dos et se décida à marcher en direction de la fête.

Puis arrivé aux portes de la fête, Sasuke se dit que finalement c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les villageois risqueraient de s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios s'ils voyaient l'héritière des Hyuga décoiffés et endormi, porté par le dernier des Uchiwa.

Sasuke se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus la déposer à l'entrée et la laisser sans surveillance, même le temps de trouver Shino ou Kiba. Sasuke soupira et se décida à prendre la direction de sa maison. A cette heure-ci, il ne risquerait pas d'être surpris, tous les villageois étant sur les lieux des festivités.

Arrivé chez lui, Sasuke déposa Hinata sur son lit. Elle avait le visage rougit par les larmes. Sans plus tarder il retourna à la fête.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Kiba. Il était en compagnie de Naruto et Sakura.

« Oï Kiba ! L'interpella Sasuke.

- Sasuke ! Kiba s'étonna de la présence de l'Uchiwa mais se repris très vite. Ecoute, j'ai pas trop le temps de discuter. Hinata a disparu et on la cherche depuis plus d'une heure.

- Bon ben vous pouvez arrêtez les recherches. Elle est chez moi. Elle gisait sur la falaise, inconsciente.

Sasuke préféra taire l'hystérie d'Hinata et le fait qu'il ait essayé de l'étrangler.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Kiba et Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, dis moi qu'elle va bien, la supplia Sakura au bord des larmes.

- Oui, je crois qu'elle a juste un peu de fièvre, lui répondit-il quelque peu étonné par la réaction de sa camarade. Bon Kiba tu peux la ramener chez elle ?

- Ok je te suis.

- Je viens avec vous, s'écria Sakura. Si elle a besoin de soin. »

Sasuke attendit le moment où Naruto s'exclamerait qu'il venait aussi. Mais rien ne vint.

« Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Euh je pense que je vais rester ici, répondit Naruto de manière distante.

- Non tu viens avec nous, déclara fermement Sakura en le regardant dans les yeux »

Puis elle reprit plus doucement :

« Je t'en prie Naruto. Hinata-san serait peinée si tu l'évitais ».

Naruto acquiesça et se décida à les suivre.

« Bon on est arrivé, déclara Sasuke, devant la porte de chez lui. Mais avant de rentrer, vous deux allez me dire ce que vous cachez. »

Naruto et Sakura se consultèrent du regard tandis que Kiba et Sasuke les jugeaient du regard.

Alors Sakura lui raconta ce qui s'est passé, qu'elle avait révélé au grand jour les sentiments qu'Hinata avait à l'égard de Naruto et que celle-ci s'est enfuie suite à cela. Mais Sakura prit soin de ne pas parler des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait agit de la sorte.

« Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! S'énerva Kiba. Hinata essayait à tout prix d'oublier Naruto parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques et toi tu t'empresses de les balancer dans la figure de Naruto !

- Je suis désolée Kiba, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, culpabilisa Sakura.

- Désolée ? Ben t'as bien intérêt à l'être ! Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si la morveuse, je veux dire la petite sœur d'Hinata l'apprenait, poursuivit Kiba.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, sanglota Sakura. »

Kiba la regarda, puis se décida à arrêter. Sakura s'en voulait vraiment visiblement. Il demanda néanmoins à Sasuke d'ouvrir sa porte, ne supportant plus davantage la présence de la rose.

Sakura s'apprêta à le suivre mais fut arrêté par Sasuke.

« Sakura, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à foncer tête baissé. Je ne suis pas dupe. Alors le coup du « je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit » ne marchera pas sur moi. Explique-toi ! Ordonna Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun. Ce n'était que pure bêtise de ma part. Alors oublions, tu veux, dit Sakura.

- Très bien. Vu que pour l'instant Hinata a besoin de soin, je te laisse.»

Sakura s'approcha de la jeune fille endormie et l'examina. Elle avait un peu de fièvre et ses doigts étaient ensanglantés. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa camarade, Sakura fut pris de remords. Elle avait agit comme un gamine capricieuse en jouant avec les sentiments d'autrui. Elle se promit d'essayer de réparer les dégâts, à commencer par les dégâts physiques.

Sakura concentra son chakra et soigna les doigts d'Hinata. Puis elle se concentra à nouveau pour faire baisser la fièvre. Puis avant qu'Hinata ne reprenne ses esprits, elle quitta la pièce.

(1) Tisiphone : ouais c'est ça, trouve toi des excuses…

(2) Tisiphone : Mais bien sûr ! …


	8. Chapter 7: Wonderful Life

Bonjour Bonjour !

Bon me revoilà après un long moment d'absence. En fait je travaillais sur une autre fic sur Final Fantasy XIII. L'histoire me trottait dans la tête et il fallait que je l'écrive. Enfin passons ! Le chapitre qui suit est loin d'être intéressant mais il reste vital. Enfin vous comprendrez en lisant ^^. Passons aux reviews maintenant !

**Tsubaki75** : Tuons Sakura ... ? Mais chui trop partante moi ! ^^. Ouais et la réaction de Sasuke était assez radicale non ? M'enfin c'est Sasuke ... Par contre Sakura ne va pas rester peste trop longtemps...dsl. Bon je te laisse lire la suite ^^

**Guest** : Woé ? Je te fais changer d'avis sur les personnages ? Bon c'est vrai j'ai pas montré Sakura sous son meilleur jour. Mais laissons lui le temps de se rattraper ^^. Allez voilà la suite que tu attendais! Bonne lecture et continue de me donner tes impressions (j'adore ça !).

**Miyuki :** Hello ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais chère nouvelle lectrice ^^.

**History-HinaSasu** : Bah si la suite ne t'a pas (trop) déçu tout va bien alors ^^. Est-ce que Sasuke connaitra la vérité? Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que l'on le saura. Et rassure-toi Hinata ne va pas finir internée. Sinon Sasuke aura affaire à moi auteuse toute puissante. Mwa ha ha ! (rire diabolique). Allez je ne t'en dis pas plus.

**Ana** : Hello Ana ! Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure qui abrite ma fanfiction. *Tisiphone s'incline respectueusement*. Une histoire originale tu dis ? Le compliment me va droit au coeur ! *Tisiphone se mouche bruyamment*. Bon plus sérieusement j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que la suite ne pas pas te décevoir. Quoique j'ai des doutes vu qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre; Mais bon arrêtons de spoiler. Bonne lecture !

**Hinata78** : Yeah ma première revieweuse ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Ma fic t'apporte autant de joie qu'un cadeau de noel ? Sniff c'est trop gentil ! Allez je ne te retiens pas plus que ça et te laisse déballer ce chapitre. L'autre ne devrait pas trop tarder cette fois ^^

**Ameko-chan : **Ameko-chan ! * Tisiphone hurle telle une groupie de Sasuke * Oui je sais, je sais , Sakura est une vrai méchante ( et je suis gentille) dans ce chapitre. Mais que dire pour sa défense ? ... euh rien en fait ^^. C'est juste au grosse jalouse ! * Tisiphone tire la langue*. Et quant à Sasuke, ben c'est Sasuke quoi ? il ne fait pas dans le bisounours ^^. Bon allez je te laisse lire la suite et voir comment Sakura va défendre sa cause. parce que oui il est plus question de Sakura ici qu'autre chose. ( D'où le pourquoi ce chapitre à mis du temps à sortir.)

**Swerara: **Alors tout d'abord je tiens à te dire un grand, pardon , un énorme merci pour tout tes commentaires extrêmement instructifs ! MERCI ! Eh oui Hanabi a un petit penchant pour Kiba. Ca m'a pris comme ça ! Et j'ai trouvé que ça faisait bien ^^. Bon ensuite la réaction de Ice-Suke ( très intéressant comme surnom soit dit en passant), elle est excessive, c'est vrai, je te le concède ! en fait elle est trop excessive ! Ca cache quelque chose ... Ah et puis pour les NDA, je suis consciente que ç'ait pu gâcher la lecture. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a faire souffrir Hinata. Il fallait que je diminue l'atmosphère pesant de la scène. Je sais que c'est un peu nulle comme excuse mais c'est comme ça: je suis une grande sensible. * Tisiphone prend une pose tragique*. Mais bon promis je ne ferai plus autant d'apparition dans les prochain chapitres ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Wonderful Life**

Hinata se réveilla dans son futon. Elle se sentait bien mieux. Hier elle avait pu avoir une conversation avec Naruto. Le jeune homme s'était montré très gentil, bien qu'un peu gêné. Elle le rassura en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire et qu'elle ne ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il s'est laissé convaincre et désormais il n'y avait plus aucune tension ou gêne entre eux. Hinata en était ravie : tant que Naruto ne l'évitait pas, tout irait bien.

En ce qui concerne Sakura, Hinata ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle lui en voulait certes, mais lorsque Kiba lui a raconté que la rose culpabilisait énormément et qu'elle a prit le temps de la soigner, la rancœur d'Hinata était quelque peu retombée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore entièrement pardonner à Sakura-san, pas sans connaitre les raisons qui l'ont poussée à agir de la sorte.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata se dirigea vers la grande place de Konoha. Elle fut interpellée par une Sakura essoufflée. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Elles s'installèrent sur le banc d'un marchand de thé et Sakura lui expliqua pourquoi elle a jugé bon de révéler les sentiments d'Hinata.

« Par jalousie en fait, commença Sakura. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Sasuke-kun lorsqu'il est devenu populaire auprès de la gente féminine, lorsqu'il est devenu un mec 'cool'. Mais ce garçon là, ce garçon cool, était un garçon malheureux. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Sasuke parce qu'il était malheureux. S'il avait continué son bout de chemin avec sa famille, je ne l'aurais sûrement même pas remarqué. »

Hinata était un peu perdue. Elle se demanda pourquoi Sakura lui parlait de Sasuke alors qu'il était question de Naruto. Mais elle décida de ne pas interrompre le récit de la rose.

« Mais ça, je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après avoir entendu ton récit sur ta rencontre avec Sasuke-kun. Et cette vérité a été bien trop difficile à digérer... Est-ce que j'avais encore le droit d'aimer Sasuke-kun ? Avais-je le droit de continuer à l'aimer malgré la raison puérile qui m'y a conduite ? »

« Je me suis dit que oui. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que, même si je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour des raisons assez dérisoires, l'amour que je lui portais restait néanmoins sincère, qu'il fallait que je persévère dans mon amour. Ne pas abandonner mon rêve d'être un jour madame Uchiwa Sakura. »

Sakura avala une gorgée de thé et poursuivit son récit.

« Et puis j'ai remarqué que Uchiwa-san est devenu Sasuke-san à tes yeux. Si toi qui ne te permettrait jamais d'appeler Sasuke-kun par son prénom et que tu te mettais à le faire, cela signifiait que c'est lui-même qui te l'a demandée. Alors j'en ai conclu que vous fréquentiez assez souvent (1). Ma jalousie atteint son apogée. Alors je me suis dit que… »

Sakura marqua un arrêt. Elle était gênée de continuer.

« Je me suis dit que si Naruto et toi sortiez ensemble alors Sasuke-kun se désintéresserais de toi, finit-elle par lâcher. »

Sakura observa Hinata du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci regardait les nuages. Plus sereine et calme que jamais.

« Tu sais Sakura-san, hier j'étais vraiment furieuse contre toi. Je t'ai même traité de garce. »

Sakura regarda Hinata d'un œil rond. Hinata, la même fille calme et sereine qu'elle a sous les yeux, la traiter de garce ?

« Mais quand Sasuke-san a entendu ça, il s'est énervé. Et pas qu'un peu, poursuivit Hinata. Ca veut dire que Sasuke-san tient à toi. Et puis tu sais si Sasuke-san s'est rapproché de moi c'est uniquement parce que m'entrainer était un nouveau défi pour lui. »

« Je ne pense qu'il ne me considère même pas comme une amie, poursuivit pensivement Hinata en se remémorant l'épisode aux portes du village. Alors tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que …

- …Ne t'en fait pas Hinata-san, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Et puis tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant puisque j'ai renoncé à Sasuke-kun.

- Hein mais pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement Hinata.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi, répondit tout simplement Sakura. Je crois qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su mais que je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Ton histoire, m'a fait prendre conscience à quelle point les raisons pour lesquelles Ino et moi nous sommes entichées de Sasuke étaient superficielles. »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, hier, sur les raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais Sasuke. Et je me suis rendue compte au fond de moi-même que si je me suis autant accrochée à lui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était très populaire et qu'être sa petite amie, quelque part, ça aurait signifié être aussi populaire que lui. Par ce que j'avais envie qu'on fasse plus attention à la fille au grand front. »

« Au final ce que je pensais être de l'amour se rapproche plus de possession et d'envie de briller à travers Sasuke…»

A la fin de son récit, Sakura tenta un coup d'œil timide à la Hyuga assise à ses côtés.

« Y'a-t-il une chance que tu me pardonnes Hinata ? Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était bas, mesquin, digne d'une enfant pourrie gâté. Et j'ai pas envie d'être ce genre de personne. Je vaux mieux que ça ! »

Hinata lança un regard surpris à la jeune rose. Puis elle lui sourit, signe que tout allait bien. Sakura s'autorisa alors un soupir de soulagement.

« Ouah ça fait du bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent ! »

Hinata lui sourit à nouveau avant de se relever et de s'étirer. Sakura la regarda profiter du vent souffler dans ses longs cheveux.

« Hyuga Hinata avait vraiment embellie depuis quelque temps » Se dit Sakura en son for intérieur tout en continuant à l'observer.

Hinata, semblant sentir le regard de la rose, se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sakura la rassura en agitant ses mains.

« Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san… »

* * *

(1) Sakura est intelligente. J'ai conservé ce trait de caractère de sa personnalité.

NDA 1 : Personnellement je déteste Sakura. Ca ne se sent pas tellement dans mon écrit mais je la déteste bel et bien ! Mais je n'ai pas voulue la diaboliser pour autant (du moins je me suis retenue). De toute façon cela n'aurait pas servie à grand-chose vu qu'elle est bien assez lourde comme elle est.

NDA 2 : Je n'aime pas trop Sasuke non plus. Ca, ca ne se sent pas du tout dans mon écrit, mais j'ai bel et bien du mal avec lui. Par contre le couple Sasuke x Hinata, lui je l'aime beaucoup ! Mon deuxième préféré après le Itachi x Hinata (premier préféré parce qu'Itachi je l'aime beaucoup lui !)


	9. Chapter 8: Devil Beside you

Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre avec le retour de sa majesté Sasuke dans toute sa puissance. *Tisiphone se prend un regard noir du principal concerné.*

Le chapitre est très court mais il devrait être plus agréable à lire que le précédent. Bah oui, Sasuke, sa majesté est de retour après tout !*Tisiphone se prends un autre regard glacial*

Bon passons aux reviews maintenant.

**Guest: **Oui j'ai fait une ellipse. En fait c'est parce que je ne me sentais pas la force d'écrire un trio ou même quatuor amoureux. Oui, oui, les deux derniers chapitres était bel et bien là pour évincer toute personnes susceptibles de se mettre sur le chemin de Sasuke ou d'Hinata. (Chui vilaine hein ^^). Dans ce chapitre on va comprendre pourquoi Hinata pardonne facilement à Sakura. Ah et la personne qui parlais à la fin du chapitre c'était Sakura. Oui pas de mystère finalement mais seulement moi qui est super mal écrit. *Tisiphone va se terrer dans un trou*. Bon en tout cas merci de suivre cette fic avec autant d'ardeur. C'est bien ce qui me stimule !

**Hinata78: **Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Si ma fic peut t'aider à déstresser, alors moi j'en suis très, très ravie. Si cette histoire peut apporter réconfort ou plaisir à autrui, alors, oui je suis comblée ! Un grand, très grand, merci en tout cas !

**Ameko-chan** : Hello Ameko-chan ! Ravie que mon précédent chapitre t'ai plu. Mais bon dans celui-ci, il n'est plus du tout question de Sakura. Ni dans les suivants d'ailleurs... Stop on en parle plus ! ^^. Il sera dorénavant plus question de Sasuke et Hinata. Bon allez, je te laisse découvrir ça .

**Myfiona and largo** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes précédents conseils. Ils m'ont aidé à m'améliorer et j'en ai même profité pour corriger les précédents chapitre. Je te dois beaucoup. Merci, merci merci !

** nono** : coucou nono ! (trop mignon le pseudo au passage ^^). Alors que dire ...? C'est trop gentil ! Ton commentaire est tellement gentil ! Je suis vraiment touchée... J'ai essayé d'écrire une fic réaliste et ton commentaire me rassure énormément . Merci beaucoup nono. Et moi aussi je te fais pleins de bisoux virtuels !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Devil Beside You**

Hinata se dirigea vers son lieu d'entrainement. Elle se sentit soulager de voir que Sasuke était là. Il semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Elle le rejoint rapidement.

« Bon j'ai pas envie de revenir sur ta crise d'hier. Et tu peux aussi garder tes remerciements pour toi : pas de temps à perdre en futilités, commença Sasuke d'une voix autoritaire. » (1)

Puis il lui tendit un bandeau très opaque.

« Couvre-toi les yeux avec ce bandeau. »

Hinata, bien que très déçu par l'attitude de son mentor qu'elle considérait aussi comme une sorte d'ami, s'exécuta cependant.

« J'aimerais tester la puissance du Byakugan, lui expliqua Sasuke. Maintenant dis-moi si tu peux me voir à travers ce bandeau.

-Eh bien je ne te vois pas, mais je perçois tes flux de chakra et certains contours.

-Très bien. Rajoute ce nouveau bandeau par-dessus le précédent. »

Hinata attrapa le bandeau que Sasuke lui tendait et s'exécuta.

« Maintenant que vois-tu ?

-Je perçois toujours ton chakra mais je ne vois ne vois ni tes contours, ni l'environnement. »

-Je vois… Ajoute ce nouveau bandeau aux précédents, continua Sasuke en lui tendant un nouveau tissu. »

Hinata en se référant aux flux se dégageant des doigts de Sasuke, attrapa le tissu et l'enfila. Sa perception avait nettement diminué. Elle ne percevait plus que les zones où se concentraient en grande quantité du chakra, et ceux avec beaucoup de difficulté qui plus est.

« Je ne vois plus que les zones fortement concentré en chakra, dit Hinata.

-Tiens un nouveau bandeau. Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, commença Sasuke un peu moqueur. »

Hinata ne voyait pas clairement Sasuke, mais savait néanmoins qu'il se tenait face à elle. Elle tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper le bandeau et sentit une étincelle lui traverser la peau lorsqu'elle rencontra malencontreusement les doigts de Sasuke. Elle retira vivement sa main, mais non sans le bandeau, et le rajouta aux précédentes couches de tissu.

Ca y est, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle s'apprêta à faire part de cela à Sasuke mais se retourna vivement. L'Uchiwa s'était placé derrière elle. Elle essaya de lui porter le jyuken. Mais il l'arrêta net en saisissant ses deux poignets et en les maintenant en l'air.

« Pas mal, avoua Sasuke. Tu as su utiliser ton instinct. »

Mais Hinata ne fit pas attention à ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'Uchiwa venait de baisser sa garde. Il était trop confiant et la sous-estimait. Il fallait qu'elle en profite. Elle utilisa sa jambe droite pour essayer de lui crocheter le pied. Sa tentative réussit à moitié : Sasuke lui relâcha un des poignets sous l'effet de la surprise mais elle, en manque d'équilibre, retomba, droit contre Sasuke, qui tenait toujours un de ses poignets.

Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent avant qu'Hinata ne lâche un cri de douleur. Sasuke avait raffermi sa prise et ce n'est l'entendant lâcher un cri qu'il défit sa poigne de fer et la repoussa à même le sol.

Hinata retira les divers couches de bandeau et observa son poignet endolori : la main de Sasuke venait de s'y imprimer. Elle se tint le poignet puis leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers Sasuke. Il se contenta de l'observer, le visage imperturbable et quitta les lieux aussi silencieusement.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata était une personne qui aimait comprendre les autres. Elle cherchait toujours à comprendre avant de détester ou juger une personne.

Hinata n'avait jamais haï son père de se monter méprisante envers elle. Son père avait des obligations vis-à-vis du clan il était de son devoir d'être dur avec sa fille. Elle le comprenait elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Hinata savait que c'était par sa faute que son oncle, le père de Neji, était mort. Il l'a haï, c'était compréhensible Elle ne lui en a jamais voulu.

C'est cette envie de comprendre les autres qui l'a rendue aussi patiente et peu rancunière.

Mais Hinata avait beau être gentille et douce, il y a bien une chose qui ne la caractériserait jamais : la naïveté. Hinata était tout sauf aveugle !

Et elle voyait bien qu'Uchiwa Sasuke avait quelque chose contre elle. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi et ça la turlupinait. Hinata n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Alors elle prit la résolution de demander directement à l'Uchiwa ce qu'il avait contre elle, demain à l'entrainement.

* * *

(1) En fait c'est parce que moi, auteur, ne voulais pas revenir la dessus.

Question pour vous chers lecteurs : Pourquoi Sasuke s'est montré (cf :chapitre 6) et se montre ici aussi cruel avec Hinata ? Vos pistes et vos hypothèses m'intéressent !


	10. Chapter 9: Secret Garden

Bonjour bonjour ! Oui c'est vrai j'ai tarder à la publication de ce chapitre : Mea culpa. Et d'ailleurs j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Peut-être autant que la mauvaise nouvelle qui va suivre.

Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écris en date. Parce qu'après celui-ci, panne d'inspiration. Oui, je sais que ça doit être dure à encaisser ( pour moi aussi ça l'ai), mais j'ai beau eu essayé de m'y mettre et remettre, rien...

Mais bon, ce chapitre, même s'il ne clôture pas l'histoire, y instaure une certaine stabilité. Ce que je viens de dire peut vous paraître confus mais je pense qu'en le lisant ça devrait être plus claire pour vous.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivis cette fic, anonymement ou un peu moins anonymement ! Je vous envoie à tous de gros câlins virtuels ! Aleez, sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**Guest** : Ah Guest mon petit Guest ! Dire qu'une de tes hypothèses s'avère exacte ! MAis je ne te dis pas laquelle, tu vas le savoir en lisant ce chapitre ^^. Alors bonne lecture !

**Tsubaki.75** : Alors comme ça si Sasuke se conduit comme le plus parfait des salopards c'est parce qu'il serait jaloux de Naruto et qu'il en ferait la reproche à Hinata ?... Ben moi j'ai envie de dire: Why not ? C'est une interprétation qui tient la route pour moi * Tisiphone approuve vigoureusement*. Oui, ça peut être une des raisons... Moi j'avais une autre idée en tête, un tout petit différente de la tienne et que tu vas connaitre en lisant la suite !

**Myfiona and largo** : Ah la la, qu'est-ce que t'as bonne intuition ! Parce que ce qui va suivre est bel et bien croustillant! Alors bonne appétit bien sûr ;-)

**Hinata78**: Tout ce j'ai envie de te dire c'est : DANS LE MILLE ! Du moins moi c'est comme ça que j'envisageais la chose : Sasuke, qui n'arrivant pas à gérer les nouveaux sentiments inconnus qu'Hinata lui inspire, finit par devenir cruel avec elle ! M'enfin tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ...^^. En tout cas, je voulais vraiment te remercier d'avoir suivie ma fic .Tu es la première personne à m'avoir écris une reviews et ça, ben ça ne s'oublie pas ! Alors gros gros bisoux !

**Adychan** : Hello hello Adychan. Merci pour ton ptit commentaire ! Histoire originale hein ... j'essaye au moins :D. Bon sinon, il est vrai que Sasuke tient à Sakura ( devenue avec Naruto sa seul famille). Mais pas simplement. Ok, il défendait Sakura la dernière fois, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il continue de se défouler sur notre pauvre héroïne... Après, oui, je pense plus que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas s'avouer être attirer par Hinata. Jaloux de Naruto, j'avour ne pas l'avoir envisager, mais ça peut être le cas ! Bon je ne te retiens pas plus que ça ^^

**Cathinata** : Coucou ! Bienvenue dans mon humble fanfiction ^^. Et ravie qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que cette suite va te rassasier et ne pas te laisser sur ta faim ! D'ailleurs je l'espère vraiment parce que pour l'instant, la suite est juste inexistente dans ma tête. *Tisiphone s'arrache les cheveux de despespoir*. A_hem * Tisiphone reprend son sourire*. Bonne lecture Cathinata !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Secret Garden  
**

Hinata arriva sur la falaise avec un peu de retard. Elle était passée voir Kurenai-sensei et sa fille avant et n'a pas fait attention à l'heure.

« Tu es en retard, lui reprocha froidement Sasuke.

- Gomen, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Sasuke soupira d'un air ennuyé. Hinata sentit de plus en plus la moutarde lui monter au visage. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Les actes des autres lui paraissant toujours justifiés, elle ne s'énervait que très peu. Hinata essaya de se calmer en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer ingrate vu qu'il prenait de son temps pour l'entrainer.

« Comme précédemment, tu vas te couvrir les yeux avec les bandeaux d'hier. J'ai dissimulé des cibles dans la forêt. Tu vas devoir les trouver et les détruire, commença Sasuke. »

Puis avant qu'Hinata ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, il ajouta :

« Je suis parfaitement au courant que tu n'y verras rien et c'est là que réside tout l'entrainement : tu vas forcer tes yeux à voir à travers les différentes couches de tissu. Je suis persuadé que cela va renforcer ton Byakugan. »

Hinata hocha la tête et s'exécuta. En enfilant le dernier ruban, comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne vit plus rien. Elle essaya de forcer la puissance de ses yeux pour y voir plus claire, mais rien. Elle se sentit très frustrée de ne rien y voir. Puis au moment où elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, elle distingua quelque chose. _Un tronc ?_

Elle se concentra encore plus et réussit à voire l'arbre entièrement. Elle scruta les environs et l'environnement commença à se dessiner. Un peu flou, mais elle voyait. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses yeux et des détails apparurent. Elle distinguait maintenant la végétation et même les insectes. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se décida à partir à la recherche des cibles à détruire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quelques heures plus tard, Hinata retourna au point de départ. Elle distingua la silhouette de Sasuke et s'approcha de lui. Elle commença à retirer les bandeaux, cligna des yeux pour s'habituer et attendit la suite.

« Active ton Byakugan maintenant, lui intima Sasuke. »

Hinata obéit et faillit lâcher un cri de surprise elle voyait tellement de détails. Lorsque Sasuke se déplaça vers elle, elle vit le mouvement comme au ralenti. Elle percevait les moindres déplacements de poussière sur ton T-shirt.

Hinata se tint fermement la tête et désactiva son œil. Trop d'informations. Une migraine s'empara d'elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce t'en penses, demanda Sasuke les bras croisés et un rictus collé au visage.

- C'est bien trop d'information pour moi, dit Hinata en secouant la tête. Une quantité que je ne peux pas assimiler.

- Tss, c'est bien ce que je pensais, rajouta Sasuke. Tu es bien trop faible pour supporter un tel entrainement. J'ai été bien naïf de croire que tu pouvais y arriver. »

C'en était trop pour Hinata la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Explosa Hinata. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

- Ta faiblesse, lui répondit imperturbable Sasuke.

- Non c'est faux ! Rétorqua Hinata. La première chose que tu m'as appris c'était d'avoir confiance en mes capacités. Et maintenant tu me traites de faible. Il y a forcément quelque chose d'autres. Depuis quelque temps tu te montres infect avec moi. Alors dis-moi ce que tu me reproche, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ce qu'il lui reprochait Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Tout évidemment. De sa gentillesse écœurante à ses talents de cuisinière, en passant par ses longs cheveux bleus nuit. En fait il détestait absolument tout chez elle : son rire cristallin qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis leurs toute première rencontre, sa volonté de devenir plus forte, ses yeux parmes qui prenait une douceur maternelle lorsqu'elle était avec des enfants, ses plats qui avaient un arrière goût de paradis, sa main boudinée qui voulait à nouveau pouvoir toucher.

Hinata l'agaçait, profondément qui plus est. Le fait qu'elle voit les gens au-delà des apparences; le fait qu'elle est la seule et unique fille à avoir compris que Naruto était un mec en or…

Il ne la supportait pas sa présence l'insupportait, l'irritait !

Lorsque qu'il lui avait attrapé son poignet et qu'elle était retombée sur lui, une multitude de sentiment l'avait envahi. D'abord de la colère, de s'être laisser prendre par surprise par une fille moins forte. Puis une pointe de fierté car il avait contribué à cette force nouvellement acquise.

Mais surtout une envie, une putain d'envie. Envie de la prendre, la dévorer sur place et qu'elle y prenne plaisir. Il a eu envie de la voir nue, offerte à lui. Il a eu envie de tellement de chose à cet instant : de douceur, de contact physique prolongé, de ses bras l'enlaçant tendrement, d'elle rougissante, de l'honorer.

« Ce que je te reproche Hinata, c'est que tu es parfaitement calme en ma présence alors que la tienne suffit à m'enflammer pour le reste de la journée, lui répondit finalement Sasuke. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata était assis sur le porche de sa maison. Elle observait le jardin de sa maison, pensive. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle les paroles de Sasuke. Hinata était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'une personne venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

« Hinata, souffla doucement son père. »

Hinata prenant soudainement conscience de la présence de son père, se tourna vers lui immédiatement et le salua poliment. Puis un silence gênant s'installa. Hinata et son père n'avait pas l'habitude de se parler. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, ma fille ?

- Ce n'est rien père, répondit doucement Hinata.

- Hinata, reprit son père, j'ai vu que tu avais fait d'énorme progrès. Et je voulais juste de dire de persévérer dans ce sens. »

Hinata leva les yeux vers son père. Il la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse et une pointe de _fierté ?_

- Oui père, répondit Hinata.

Le chef du clan se leva et retourna s'occuper des affaires du clan. Hinata quant à elle laissa ses pensées se diriger vers Sasuke.

Elle voulait le voir, elle avait besoin de le voir.

Hinata prévint sa sœur qu'elle sortait et fila sans attendre l'accord de son père. Elle arriva devant chez Sasuke. Elle hésita quelques instants puis frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke un peu surpris mais dont le visage se referma très vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda méchamment Sasuke.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer juste quelques minutes ? »

Sasuke la dévisagea un instant, puis ouvrit grand sa porte, l'invitant à entrer. Il referma derrière lui et attendit.

« Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Hinata paniqua légèrement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le voir. Juste une envie. Mais maintenant elle se sentait stupide et de trop à déranger le jeune homme à une heure aussi tardive.

« Aujourd'hui, mon père m'a félicitée pour mes progrès.

- Ah et qu'est-ce c'est sensé me faire à moi ?

- Eh bien je suis venue te remercier. Tout cela, je ne le dois qu'à toi. Arigato Sasuke-san, dit Hinata en s'inclinant respectueusement.»

Sasuke se retint de soupirer.

« Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu viens de déranger, demanda Sasuke de plus en plus irrité par la présence d'Hinata (Tisiphone : moi je dirai excité mais bon… Quoi je ne vous ai pas manqués ?).

- Non, répondit franchement Hinata. J'avais envie de te voir. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que de tels mots sortent d'une fille comme Hinata. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre dire à ça.

« Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que…

- …oublie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, l'interrompit Sasuke. »

Hinata flancha quelque peu, mais choisit quand même de poursuivre.

« Tu m'as dit que je me maitrisais en ta présence. De la manière dont tu l'as dit j'ai eu l'impression que tu crois que cela ne me fait rien de t'avoir près de moi. Mais c'est faux.

- Ecoute Hinata…

- Quand tu es là je me sens vraiment très heureuse. L'interrompit Hinata. J'adore regarder le coucher de soleil avec toi. J'aime la manière dont tu regardes les derniers rayons disparaitre, le regard droit et fier. J'aime lorsque tu me taquines, ton rictus moqueur sans empreinte de méchanceté. J'aime plonger mon regard dans le tien parce que j'y lis toujours de l'amusement. »

« Et lorsque tu n'es pas là, alors je me sens seule, légèrement déprimée. Il n'y a que ma sœur qui peut arriver à me faire sortir de cet état sinon toi. »

« T'avoir auprès de moi est vrai bonheur. Et chaque jour je m'en sens un peu plus heureuse. »

Hinata observa le visage de marbre de Sasuke, puis se sentant prise d'une gêne intense, décida de fixer ses orteils.

« Hinata, repris lentement Sasuke, où est-ce que tu veux en venir en me disant tout ça ?

- Je…J'espérais que tu comprendrais de toi même où est-ce que je voulais en venir, répondit Hinata en se tripotant nerveusement les doigts. »

Mais néanmoins Hinata décolla ses doigts, serra ses poings et inspira un bon coup. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke l'apprenne de la bouche d'une tierce personne, comme avec Naruto. Et puis au diable les conséquences !

Hinata leva ses yeux vers Sasuke d'un air déterminé…mais fut coupée par la sonnette de la porte. Elle faillit lâcher un soupir de déception lorsque Sasuke la planta pour aller ouvrir.

« Oï Sasuke, dit Kiba sur le pas de la porte, tu n'aurais pas croisé Hinata dans les alentours ? C'est la morveuse, ouille ! Je veux dire sa petite sœur qui s'inquiète de son absence.

- Elle est ici, répondit Sasuke en regardant Hanabi qui venait de mette son coude dans les côtes de Kiba.

- Nee-san, hurla Hanabi.

- Hanabi-chan, répondit doucement Hinata en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

- Désolé Hinata de t'embêter, commença Kiba, mais elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que je te trouve. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir de la morveuse.

« Bon on y va ? Demanda Hanabi.

- D'accord, abdiqua Hinata extrêmement déçue par la tournure qu'avait prit les choses. »

Hinata passa côtés de Sasuke, sa frange lui recouvrant les yeux, s'inclina une dernière fois devant Sasuke.

« Attends Hinata, lui dit Sasuke avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir le pas de sa porte. »

Il lui attrapa la main, l'attira vers lui.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kiba n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il voyait dépassait de loin, très loin, la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hanabi, qui elle aussi regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

Uchiwa Sasuke tenait doucement le visage d'Hinata et pire que tout, l'embrassait. Uchiwa Sasuke était entrain d'embrasser Hyuga Hinata sous ses yeux, et tendrement qui plus est.

« Parfois, il faut savoir se passer de mots Hinata, lui murmura Sasuke en caressant la joue de ladite concernée. »

Dites concernée qui ne put qu'acquiescer bêtement.

Puis Hinata se tourna vers son coéquipier et sa sœur, un brin de lucidité lui revenant.

« On y va ? demanda presque joyeusement Hinata. »

Hanabi hurla.

* * *

Bon alors voilà le chapitre qui est n'était pas censé être le dernier mais qui va peut-être l'être. * Tisiphone fond en larme*. Mais bon peut-être que si je vous exposais les problèmes que je rencontre avec ma suite, vous comprendrez mes raisons...

Alors voilà pourquoi je galère à écrire une suite:

- D'un point de vue réaliste et pratique, j'imagine très mal le clan Hyuga accepté l'union de Sasuke et Hinata et j'imagine encore plus mal, Hinata fuir avec Sasuke et déshonorer son père ! Et même si le clan Hyuga acceptait l'union, je verrais très mal Sasuke prendre le rôle d'homme au foyer pendant qu'Hinata serait chef du clan Hyuga.

- Ensuite d'un point de vue génétique : qu'est-ce qu'une Hyuga et un Uchiwa donnerait ... That's the question.

En gros vous l'aurez compris, si j'écris une suite à cette fic, Sasuke et Hinata finiraient par se séparer... Et comme j'ai pas envie de ça ( eh je reste une fan de Sasuhina !), je préfère pour l'instant faire une pause dans mon récit ( à moins que ce ne soit un point final...).

...

Dernière chose avant de se quitter : si un auteur veut reprendre mon histoire pour en écrire la suite, moi je suis partante ! Bon voilà, c'est tout...Sniff

_Tisiphone-Edge._


End file.
